


A Witch Thing (Jasper Hale x Reader)

by Mrs__Marvel



Series: A Witch Thing [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel
Summary: What if witches existed and no one even knew? And what if a witch finds her One, who just so happens to be one of nature's biggest regrets?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Reader, Jasper Hale/You
Series: A Witch Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881622
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

Many, many years ago, people lived in a world of magic and wonder. Witches spread their gifts of magic throughout the world. They defended the humans, animals, and all of nature's gifts. People accepted them as a part of the world that was pure and beautiful.

But as time went on, the humans saw more and more of what the witches could do. Some spread stories of how they could be the very things to end the human race.

The witches knew that they could not live among them as peacefully as they once did but they did not hide away.

The spirits spoke to the witches, they told them that, soon, the humans would not welcome them with open arms. They would need a new creation to help to protect them from any harm that would come to pass.

So the spirits told the witches to create the protectors of men, known as the Sun Children. The witches, sworn to help the humans, agreed to the spirits will. They gathered the humans that still believed in the good of witches and chose them to be the first of the Sun Children. 

They would be stronger, faster, and nearly indestructible. Those with gifts were considered the "Chosen Ones, meant to be the saviors of life on Earth.

The humans praised them. They were beautiful, so beautiful that they were enchanted by them at first glance. Their skin would glisten in the sunlight to show that they were a symbol of beauty and glory, their silver eyes a sign of their purity.

But as time moved on, the witches realized the flaw in their creation. They couldn't figure out why the children of the Sun were starving, nothing they gave them seemed to help.

It wasn't until a Sun Child attacked a human village, slaughtering everyone in sight, that they knew of the craving the children had long for.

The craving for blood.

Their eyes turned crimson red, the color of the blood they took from the very thing they were meant to protect. Some Sun Children, sworn to protect humankind, refused to feed on the humans, hunting animals instead, their eyes golden to identify their compassion for the humans.

Even with the golden eyes, the spirits knew they had made a mistake when they created the Sun Children. They knew they had to be destroyed but the red-eyed Chosen Ones fought against the witches, making it harder for them to fix the wrong.

The witches knew that they would not be able to defeat them, so the spirits told them of the ways to destroy them; rip apart the body and burn the pieces.

The witches began to fix what they had done but the Sun Children had found a way to spread their disease onto humanity and keep their numbers high.

The witches knew they could not defeat the Sun Children so they gathered the golden-eyes to protect the humans as well as they could.

After a while, the spirits told them witches of a way to create something that could kill the Sun Children and keep the humans safe. The werewolves.

The witches were hesitant but agreed to the spirits will once again.

The werewolves were soon created, sworn to keep the humans safe. The witches kept the wolves secret, keeping humanity from their attempt to destroy them out of fear. They became the natural enemy of the Sun Children and balance was restored once again. 

As time passed, some Sun Children went into hiding and the witches were able to be more open with their magic once again, the humans trusting them a little more as they believed the Sun Children had been dying out.

The humans and and the witches lived in harmony once more.

That was until the Volturi Kings came to power. They knew that the witches had the means to destroy the Sun Children so they hunted them, and the werewolves, down with the force of the Chosen Ones. Witches went into hiding and werewolves slowly began to decrease.

Soon, the werewolves became extinct and witches were an extreme rarity, thought to be extinct by the Volturi.

The Volturi spread stories of how the witches were weak creatures who could not protect themselves or others and soon died out. Man believed that witches did not exist, fairy tale and folklore, along with the Sun Children who had been forced to hide away from humans and keep their existence a secret.

To keep from being killed, the witches who survived, practiced magic less and less. Soon, magic almost ceased to exist.

As a last attempt to fix what they had created, nature's biggest regret, the Sun Children, the witches spread a little touch of magic in different areas around the world to protect the humans from the dangers they had created.

Throughout history, the Sun Children's name had been morphed. They were now known as the Children of the Night, bloodsuckers, parasites, leeches, but, most commonly, vampires.

They became legend, lore, tale. Stories of their creation, vulnerabilities, and appearances were changed. Stories of how they burn in the sun, cannot be seen in mirrors, are weakened by garlic spread.

Everything that had to do with magic became fake to humanity. Magic became scarce as the world was soon overtaken by machine, technology, and advancements that made magic seemingly unnecessary.

Witches turned away from humans, protecting themselves instead as the humans had done. Shapeshifters, taking on the same duty as the werewolves, swore to protect humanity from vampires.

Witches became unknown.


	2. Chapter 1

Y/N was a witch. Her parents had been killed by vampires when she was 15. Y/N had escaped the vampires before they found her and had been on the run for so long.

She bumped into a small coven of vampires, American nomads. At first they were going to kill her but their leader thought it would be a good idea to keep her alive and use her to protect themselves.

They introduced themselves as James, Victoria, and Laurent. Not knowing they were using her for their own personal gain, Y/N accepted their offer to take her in and traveled with them.

The truth was, Y/N didn't know much magic. Her father was the type to keep a few spell books, just in case they came in handy. But her mother had said that if they wanted to stay alive, they needed to keep magic away until it was absolutely necessary.

But Y/N was able to come in contact with a few spells that she could use to help protect her new vampire 'family'. She wasn't all powerful but she knew enough basic spells to keep her and her vampires safe.

During her time with the vampires, Y/N felt like she needed to leave. She thought she could find a new home for herself and build a life. But James didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay so they could use her power.

To keep her with them, James convinced Laurent, who didn't want to deceive Y/N in such a cruel way, to make her believe he was her One. For the greater good of his coven, Laurent agreed.

Being the still naïve little witch Y/N was, she believed him and stayed. She protected the coven and tried to learn as much magic as she could.

-

17 year old Y/N and her coven were passing through Forks, Washington. She stayed wherever they told her to and did as they told, basically their little pet. She was too unfamiliar of what family was anymore to know that what she had wasn't that.

Somehow, her magic could feel that there was something else in this town. Something different from what she had encountered before. But she kept quiet, she didn't want to tell her coven and then end up being wrong. James didn't like it when she said something that wasn't right.

They were out hunting and she was trying to find out if she could find anything else to do as she waited for them to return. She began to go to a gas station or something and pick up something to eat to pass the time but she didn't want to get in trouble for leaving without their permission.

After a while, they came back. Y/N greeted them with a warm smile as they walked through the door. James gave her a half smirk in return, it wasn't exactly a nice one, it was cocky and full of arrogance. Victoria looked at her, flashed a smirk and a wink, and followed James.

Being his mate, Y/N expected nothing less. Laurent saw her and gave her a smile as well, not as warm as the one she'd given, but warm enough to acknowledge the fact that he wasn't being unkind.

James wasn't the most fond of Y/N, he acknowledge her existence but didn't really talk to her unless he was giving her an order or something. Victoria was a little nicer. They were 'friends' but that was as far as it would ever go.

Laurent was a different story. Even if he didn't love her, he was kind to her. Over the time they'd known each other, Laurent found that he found her presence pleasing. He thought of her as a really close friend but pretended to be more for hers and his own sake.

As James and Victoria went to the other room, Y/N gave Laurent a hug, kissing his cheek. "How was your hunt?" She asked with a small smile.

He shrugged and told her, "The same a usual."

Y/N nodded. She didn't exactly like the fact that they hunted humans but she never commented on it. She'd ask how it was and that was that.

The rest of the night was filled with Y/N relaxing with Laurent and trying to read to distract herself from the love-making going on in the other room between Victoria and James.

-

The days went by and soon, Y/N and her coven were getting ready to leave for another area. She packed the little things she had and headed out with them, using a spell to match their speed.

As they ran, a sound caught Y/N's ears. It was loud, like thunder. What made it curious was the fact that the thunderstorm that was meant to pick up soon had not even hit yet. Suddenly, Laurent jumped in the air, catching something swiftly before coming back down.

He looked down at the object in his hand. A baseball. He looked back up with a smirk, "Vampires." He looked at Y/N, who didn't know whether to smile back or shy away.

James turned to Y/N swiftly and told her in his slightly taunting and condescending voice, "You, little witch, remember that they cannot know you're a witch. They'll-"

"Kill me." She finished, gulping a little.

He nodded, "You know the drill."

She nodded back to him and then looked down at her feet to show that she would comply. James nodded in approval and they began to walk in, Y/N standing just behind Laurent as they moved.

She knew she was sticking out like a sore thumb, her shyness a large contrast to their confident movement.

When she found herself in a large open field with vampires. All with golden eyes, she realized what she had been feeling in that town that was so different. These vampires were golden-eyed, they were good. The slight purity of them seemed to stick out compared to the impurity of the vampires she'd called her coven.

Though, there was something there that made her curious. She felt something different from the vampires that surrounded her.

Human.

The pale skinned vampires before her huddled together and watched as they strolled in, standing their ground.

Laurent held up the baseball with a grin, "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball blindingly fast to the golden haired man at the front and center of the group. He caught the ball quickly and easily, smiling politely, "Thank you."

Y/N's eyes wandered over the coven. The beauty of the Sun Children, like the legends said, never ceased to draw her in.

Her eyes scanned over the eight figures standing there confidently. She quickly found the human and her eyes stayed on her a little longer than they should have before they moved once again.

There was the golden-blonde haired man who appeared to be the leader, then a woman with beautiful brown hair. The dark brown haired man with a build that made him look like he could take on a bear even if he were human stood tall but casually, a smirk on his face to show his cockiness. Another gorgeous golden-blonde haired woman stood there as well.

The other vampires were a short dark brown haired girl with pixie hair that seemed to oddly stick out in all the right places and a golden-blonde haired man who looked more on edge than any of the others. He seemed in his element while also being a fish out of water.

His vampire charm seemed to pull Y/N in a little. She moved her eyes away from him before she got too enchanted by his looks. She found the human and the vampire leaning over her protectively. The vampire had dark brown hair and didn't seem very comfortable with the situation in the least bit, a large contrast to the rest of the coven who seemed laid back enough. The brunette human seemed curious and a little scared.

Y/N could sense the ones with gifts. They seemed to stick out, have a certain glow about them as a result of them once being referred to as the "Chosen Ones".

Laurent introduced them all, breaking Y/N from her daze as she observed the vampires before her, "I am Laurent. And this is Victoria, James, and Y/N." James was focused on the human, staring interested at her and the brunette towering over her protectively.

Y/N shifted slightly as she was introduced. She didn't want to seem to out of the ordinary, vampire wise, but she was never really good at seeming confident. Her witch secret had always left her unconscious and it didn't help that both her parents, when they were alive, were always slightly scared of what their heritage could bring to them.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family." The leader of the coven introduced, looking toward the group of gorgeous vampires.

Laurent smiled as he responded, "Hello." As Y/N's coven watched Carlisle's intensely, Y/N noticed the focused eyes watching them back.

Carlisle spoke, "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

Laurent replied, "Our apologies. We didn't realize this territory had been claimed." Y/N glanced at him for a split second before looking back to the large coven, glad James was too focused on the human to notice her hesitance.

Carlisle continued, "Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

Laurent looked over at James, who doesn't glance back, then over to Victoria and Y/N. His look of surprise was exchanged with Victoria, while Y/N only looked uncomfortable. Laurent questioned, "Really?"

He finally looked back a Carlisle and told him, "Well, we won't be a problem anymore."

Victoria spoke up then, "The humans were tracking us, but we lead them East. You should be safe."

Y/N squirmed a little under the gaze of so many vampires, never being this exposed to so many before. This didn't go unnoticed by any of them. The only gaze that didn't burn into her skin was the gaze of the human who never stayed fixated on one person.

Carlisle nodded to her with a polite smile, "Excellent."

Laurent spoke then, "So, could you use four more players?"

James corrected rather quickly, the first time he'd spoken since they arrived, "Three more players." Y/N didn't want to admit it but she felt slightly relieved that she wasn't playing, she didn't know how to play and highly doubted she'd be able to catch up to everyone and not end up getting injured by their speed and strength.

Laurent revised, "Of course...three more players."

Y/N could feel more than one gaze on her now from the rather large coven standing before her. Carlisle's coven looked over at their leader quickly.

"Oh, come on. Just one game." Laurent spoke, his voice light-hearted.

Carlisle's smile returned, a small slightly nervous chuckle with his words, "Sure, why not? A few of us were leaving. You can take their place. Who'll bat first?"

Victoria caught the baseball as Carlisle threw it over to Y/N. Victoria quickly covered for her, catching the ball before it hit her. It took everything she had not to flinch at the ball getting so close or flat out scream.

Victoria smiled, "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

One of Carlisle's coven members spoke, instantly drawing Y/N in, "Oh, well, I think we can handle that." The smirk that had spread across his lips only worked to draw Y/N in more, but she had to act unphased by it.

Laurent smiled, glad that they were able to have some fun, "Oh!" Carlisle's coven smiled as they started going to their positions. Laurent turned to Y/N and told her, "Why don't you find a spot to watch?"

Y/N nodded, grabbing his hand quickly, giving a little squeeze, and turning toward the way they came so she could find a good spot to watch from.


	3. Chapter 2

Laurent and Victoria began to walk away, James lingering in his spot, still watching the human. As he continued to stare, Y/N inched over to him slowly and spoke in a small voice, scared she might offend him, "James...are you coming?" It took everything she had not to stutter.

Vampires don't stutter.

James seemed to ignore her for a moment before she began turning away. The blonde who had commented earlier on Victoria's curve ball caught the eye of Y/N as she began to walk away. She blushed very slightly and mentally cursed herself.

Vampires don't blush.

The anxiety that seemed to pour from Y/N was really starting to get to her as she tried to reassure herself that she was going to be fine. A sudden wave of calm moved over Y/N as she walked away. She didn't know where it came from, but it made her feel better.

A breeze of wind began to flow through the air. At first, it didn't have an affect on her until she remembered. The human. She turned around quickly, whatever sense of calmness that had washed over her a few seconds ago long gone as she look toward James, her eyes wide open.

He breathed in the scent of the human's blood that flowed in the air. He let out a long breath and turned around. He commented, "You brought a snack."

Carlisle's coven quickly crouched down in a defensive stance as James had turned back, ready to rip the girl's throat out. The coven pushed the girl behind them and crouched down, hissing in defense.

Laurent and Victoria pushed Y/N behind them quickly, keeping her away from harm. James was too engrossed in his next prey to be concerned with her.

"The girl's with us." Carlisle told them. Y/N stood behind her coven, fear taking over her as she thought she might end up dead. He added, "I think it's best you leave."

Laurent held his hands up calmly, "Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now."

As he started backing away, he looked at James, who wasn't letting up. "James?" He spoke, telling him it was time to go. James swiftly straightened up, beginning to walk away slowly with the rest of his coven.

Victoria lingered for a moment before snapping up, by James' side in no time. He wrapped his arm around her neck and seemed to whisper something in her ear as he walked away. Laurent gently grabbed Y/N's wrist and they began walking away.

Y/N looked behind her to the coven once more, her eyes suddenly locking with the blonde again. His gaze lingered a moment as well before he turned swiftly. Y/N shook her head and looked forward, letting herself practically be dragged by Laurent.

When they were out of earshot, James began talking about how he found his next hunt. Y/N felt something in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know the human and she didn't want to end up being killed by James for opposing him, but she didn't want the human to die.

Especially if she could, possibly, maybe prevent it. But, as the legends say, witches are weak. The chances of her being able to stop the human from being killed are quite low.

So she kept to herself and did what she always did. She looked the other way.

Or, at least, she tried to.

She found herself looking back to the clearing where the coven was, as if she could see the blonde once more.

-

James and Victoria took off in no time. James had started his hunt and, as always, Victoria followed behind him.

Laurent started to go to their next stop, bringing Y/N along as he knew James and Victoria would catch up soon enough, but he'd had enough.

He stopped as he began to cross the border between Forks and Canada, but he stopped. Y/N placed a gentle hand on his arm and spoke, "Laurent?"

He turned to her and simply said, "Let's go." He sped off in the direction they'd came in. Y/N quickly used her speed spell, rubbing her thumb and index finger together and saying a few words.

She set off, catching up to him fairly quickly. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Laurent didn't look at her as he answered, "To warn the coven."

She didn't say anything further, instead running with him. She wanted to do this as much as him. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Not anymore.

-

When they finally reached Carlisle's family's house, they were confronted as soon as they stepped on the lawn. Y/N's eyes moved to the mansion in front of her, it was beautiful and definitely suited these vampires.

When she heard the faint sound of a hiss from the vampires in before her, she tried not to shrink in her spot.

Laurent held his hands in defense to show he meant no harm. Y/N followed suit, holding her hands up.

"We don't mean any harm. We've come to warn you." Laurent spoke, his tone telling them he was speaking truth.

Y/N nodded when a few gazes moved to her. She spoke shyly, a glimmer of confidence in her voice, "W-We don't want to hurt anyone."

The vampires stopped and slowly stood back up straight. Carlisle spoke, "We'll trust you."

Laurent nodded, "That's all I ask."

He gave Y/N a quick glance to make sure she was okay. She nodded to him and caught her breath a little.

Carlisle allowed them both into his house, his family continuing what they were doing. Although, one of them stayed next to Carlisle. Whether to have his back, reassure himself, or both, Y/N didn't know.

Carlisle introduced the man who'd seemed to have a strange effect on Y/N. He motioned to him, "This is Jasper."

He nodded stiffly to Y/N and Laurent as a greeting. Y/N looked away for a moment.

Laurent began to speak but was stopped when the human and three of the vampires from earlier, the big one, the pixie-haired one, and the human's protector. They immediately took defensive stances upon seeing Laurent and Y/N.

Carlisle stopped them and said, "They came to warn us. About James."

Laurent began, the vampires listening to him. The pixie-haired girl had her eyes focused on Y/N, but they seemed to be looking past her. She looked away, nonetheless.

"I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years." He spoke.

Y/N spoke up, trying out the whole 'confidence' thing, "A-And Victoria will back him."

Laurent quickly added in a warning tone, "Do not underestimate her."

Carlisle nodded to him in thanks and Laurent gave Edward an apologetic look. He spoke, "I am truly sorry for what has been unleashed here."

He began to walk out to the woods and Y/N followed asking, "Where do we go next?"

Laurent stopped, slowly turning to face Y/N. He shook his head and looked back at the house before telling her, "Y/N..."

He grabbed her hands gently and said, "I think you should stay here. You have a chance to escape James and that's all that matters for you."

She faltered before stuttering, "What do you mean? You all are going to keep me safe. I-I though-"

"James is going to kill you when he feels he has no use for you. And trust me, he's getting to that." Laurent told her.

She let go of his hands and said, "Why? Why can't you protect me?"

Laurent told her, "You don't need my protection, nor can I offer it. I'm sorry, but you must stay here."

"But I'm your mate, aren't I?" She asked, hopefully. He shook his head, "No, you aren't. It was all a trick from James."

She took a step back. Laurent turned and she tried to stop him, calling his name. But it was too late, he'd disappeared into the woods.

She kept her tears away and took in a shaky breath before blowing it out. Y/N turned around and walked toward the house.

As she came up to the door, Jasper and Carlisle looked back at her. "Has something happened?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper observed her, taking in her expression and movement. She spoke with as much control as she possibly could and covered, "Uh, I'm staying to...help. I know how James works and...I can...help."

Carlisle tilted his head and looked over to the human's protector who nodded a little, a signal to Carlisle that she was okay.

He asked cautiously, "If you don't mind me asking...what are you? You're no vampire, and you're not human."

Y/N took in a breath and spoke, "I'm...a witch."

He shook his head and gave a little chuckle, "No...they're extinct. You can't be a..."

As he trailed off, Y/N turned to one of the cars that had not been running. She focused her mind on it and slowly lifted her hand, chanting a few foreign words under her breath and flicking a finger up.

The car came alive, the lights turning on and the engine running. Carlisle and his coven stood in disbelief and said under his breath, "But the Volturi had killed them all thousands of years ago."

"Some escaped and hid away. But I don't think this is the right time for a story." She said cautiously, she didn't want to say something and get her kicked away.

He gave her a soft smile and said, "You're right. You'll go with Jasper and Alice and help Bella get away."

She nodded and slowly moved over to where Jasper was. He and the pixie-haired girl, Alice, got in the car.

Y/N opened the door and slid in, sitting next to the human, Bella. She and her protector talked while the others got in their cars.

"If any of you get hurt because of me." Bella whispered to him.

He spoke, "We won't. There are five of us, two of them. When it's done, I'll come get you." He pulled her in and told her quietly, "You're my life now."

Y/N squirmed very slightly in her seat and looked away. His eyes trailed over to her for a moment before he broke quickly.

As soon as they were out of sight of the vampires behind them, Bella started to cry to herself, knowing that might have been the last time she'd seen him.

Y/N kept her own feelings at bay, using a spell she'd picked up to put them off until she was ready to deal with them.

Unlike most people, she would get to them and she'd handle them. She wasn't that unhealthy.

Soon, Bella fell asleep, exhausted from crying. Y/N sighed, a small weight being lifted off of her chest now that Bella wasn't sobbing to herself anymore.

To make light conversation, Alice spoke in a soft voice, "So, you're a witch?"

Y/N nodded, slightly uncomfortable by the fact that she was a witch in a car full of vampires, the very creatures wanting to get rid of them.

She spoke, "Yes, I am. And you both are Chosen Ones?"

Alice looked back at her, slightly confused. "I'm sorry?"

Y/N caught herself and spoke, "Oh, yeah. When the Sun Chil- I mean, vampires were first made, some emerged with gifts and talents of their own. It was believed they were hand-picked by the spirits and were then named the Chosen Ones. You two have gifts?"

Alice nodded with a curious smile, "Yes." Y/N nodded and kept quiet. She didn't want to say anything that would offend them and she didn't know what would offend them.

Jasper spoke up slightly, "There's no need to be afraid. You're safe."

Y/N looked up at him. She asked, "Huh?" Alice told her then, "Oh, Jasper's an empath. I have precognition."

Y/N nodded and understood. Jasper's words seemed to help a little bit, but she was still slightly afraid of what could happen.

Suddenly a wave of calm rushed over her once again, just like earlier in the field. At least she now knew where it was coming from.

Y/N looked at Bella and furrowed her brow. "Of course..." She mumbled. Jasper exchanged a look with Alice and asked, "What?"

Y/N spoke, "Earlier, when I saw Bella, I knew there was something different. I know what it is now."

"What?" Alice questioned, looking at Bella. Y/N explained, "She's a Chosen. I don't know how. She just is."

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

Y/N explained, "Witches can sense vampires and Chosens. The Chosen Ones seem to have a certain," Y/N searched for the word. It was hard to explain magic to non-magic folk, "Aura."

Alice smiled a little, "Oh."

"And golden eyes. Vampires with golden eyes tend to have a more pure aura around them then those with red eyes." She continued to explain.

When she realized she was probably talking too much she said, "I'm going to...stop talking now."

Alice asked, "Why?"

Y/N shrugged and looked out the window, "I think I'm starting to get annoying."

"No, you're not." Jasper spoke up, glancing at her through the rear view mirror. Alice added, "I'd like to know more about witches."

Y/N smiled a little and said, "It's just...my coven never really liked it when I talked about witches or magic...or at all."

Alice gave her a warm smile, "Well, don't worry about that anymore. We find this fascinating!"

Y/N chuckled a little, "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 3

Jasper asked, "What can you sense about vampires?"

Y/N shrugged as she thought, "As I said, golden eyes, red eyes, Chosen Ones, they all have auras. Red eyes seem to be the darkest of them. Golden eyes are definitely lighter, when the Sun Ch- vampires first fed, the ones who refused to feed on human blood and turned to that of animals instead had golden eyes. It was a symbol of their compassion toward the humans. The red eyes signified the blood lust for human blood. Silver eyes are hard to come by."

Alice questioned, "Silver? I've never heard of that."

Y/N looked at her and explained, "Of course you haven't, they aren't really known to exist anymore."

"How did vampires with silver eyes happen?" Jasper asked.

Y/N shrugged, "The first Su- vampires had silver eyes as a symbol of their purity. When they began feeding on blood, they didn't really exist anymore. If you come across a newborn who hasn't drank blood yet, at all, their eyes will turn silver, depending on how long they had gone. Usually a few hours. Which is why they aren't really a thing anymore."

Y/N trailed off, mostly speaking to herself now. She wasn't used to talking to people and when she talked about something as natural as magic, she tended to lose herself in it, "Come to think of it, Carlisle seemed to have a more pure aura than any vampire I've ever seen. He might have been a silver eyes once."

Alice spoke, "Well, when he was first changed, he fought off the hunger for weeks. When he finally fed, it was never human blood."

Y/N nodded, "That explains it."

"Witches can also sense mates and your coven seems to be full of them...except you two."

Alice spoke awkwardly, "Yea, we never dated. Jazz and I are great friends."

To change the subject, Jasper asked, "You keep saying something. Sun Child?"

She trailed off again, quickly taken away from the subject as she go lost in her magic talk again, "When the vampires were first created, they were known as Sun Children because their skin glittered like diamonds in the sun; another sign of their purity. It's the only thing that seemed to have stayed the same, really. So many things changed over the millenniums."

Through the night, Y/N told Alice and Jasper more about the vampires and the stories behind them, their creation, their history, and the things witches had a hand in.

"How do you know so much about this?" Alice asked.

Y/N spoke, "Well, apart from being one, when they reach the age of fourteen, which is considered the age a witch can truly become independent or officially join a coven, all of witch history, every single tale, story, and fact about witches, is sealed into a witch's mind. I don't know why fourteen is the witch age of independence, given the fact that witches are not very good at keeping themselves safe. It's said so in the lore."

Jasper spoke, "That doesn't make sense. From what you've said, witches should be one of the most powerful creatures in the world. And, lore isn't always true..."

"Well, we couldn't get rid of vampires when we first tried to after we realized what we had created wasn't...the best. So, I don't really think that's the most powerful thing in the world." Y/N brought up.

Jasper shrugged, "You said it yourself, the spirits told witches to make vampires to protect humans from any kind of harm. Witches included."

Y/N spoke, "Yea. I'm pretty sure we blame the spirits for that. They did hand-pick the Chosens, who were the reason we couldn't defeat them in the first place."

Alice smiled a little, a tiny giggle escaping her lips. Y/N smiled, too, she had never spoken so much in her life. Especially not after she was picked up by her old coven.

When they had to stop for gas, Y/N and Alice traded spots. As they continued driving, Bella eventually woke up, picking her head up from Alice's shoulder where she had fallen asleep.

She sent a message to her mother and was quiet the whole rest of the ride. The car fell into silence, despite a few exchanged words here and there. Throughout the next day of driving, they barely stopped to eat, Bella had not been quite hungry and Y/N really didn't care for food at the moment either.

As nightfall neared, Y/N had fallen asleep, exhausted from her lack of sleep the night before. Her head rested on the window as she slept soundlessly. Jasper's gaze wandered to her every now and then.

He felt himself being drawn in by how calm she'd been while she slept. Even Bella seemed anxious when she dozed off, not quite calm, instead on edge. But Y/N seemed to be in perfect peace when she slept, leaving Jasper with the same feeling.

"Jaz?" Alice asked as she caught Jasper looking toward Y/N again. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. She's just so calm, it draws me in."

Alice nodded and bit her lip a little before saying, "She seems nice. I haven't gotten anything from her, no visions. She's just been trying to help and all she seems scared of the other vampires. I don't think she'd still be on their side. I think we can trust her."

Jasper huffed a little laugh, "I think I could have told you that. This whole time she's been around us, she's only been scared, on edge, or calm. There's nothing that seems out of the ordinary....except..."

Jasper stopped talking then, turning his full attention to the road. Alice looked at him, "Except what, Jasper?"

He shook his head before slowly explaining, "Her emotions are so much more...intense. It's a reason I keep looking over at her. With her being so calm, and it being so much more heightened than any other person, it distracts me."

Alice nodded and looked out her window as she said, "Maybe it's a witch thing."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah...a witch thing."

-

Y/N woke up in an unfamiliar place. She was used to it, travelling all the time with vampire nomads, she learned to find it normal.

She looked around and sat up slowly from the bed. She rubbed her eyes and wondered how she'd gotten there. She shrugged when she saw no one.

She had dreamed it all, she was sure.

Jasper, Alice, all of it.

She was in a new, stolen motel room and Laurent, James, and Victoria had went out to hunt.

When she stretched her limbs, she sighed and stood. As she stood from the bed, it was then she saw the brunette haired girl lying passed out on the covers.

Y/N shook her head, it was a dream. She should wake up.

But it wasn't. Laurent had left her, James and Victoria were hunting this girl, and Y/N was helping her.

She didn't know whether to cry or just go with everything. She swallowed whatever tears she expected to start to pour, and went into the living room. When she saw Alice sitting at the table, staring blankly at the TV, she greeted in a small, sleepy voice, "Hi, Alice."

Alice looked at her then and smiled, "Hi. How did you sleep?" She was clearly happy to have someone else to talk to.

Y/N shrugged, "Where's Jasper?"

Alice said, "He went out to get something to eat."

Y/N looked away and Alice caught herself, picking up what Y/N had falsely suspected, "Food, not a person." Y/N nodded, embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed and she said, "Ah."

She sat on the other couch, not really wanting to speak anymore. They must be tired of her by now.

Alice picked up on her sudden change and asked, "Are you okay?"

Y/N shrugged, "Fine." Alice pursed her lips and looked back at the TV.

A few minutes later, the door opened to the hotel room and Jasper walked through the door holding a bag of food. "Hi." Y/N greeted in a small voice.

He set the food on the table and gave her a small smirk, "Hello."

He picked up on her emotions quickly, feeling them pull him in by how intense they were. He asked her, "Are you alright, Y/N?"

Y/N looked at him then and gave him a small smile before dropping it as she looked away, "Yeah."

He stepped closer and asked her, "Are you sure? I can feel what you fell and it isn't exactly happiness."

Y/N shrugged and rubbed her arm, "I just...you guys don't have to keep me around if you don't want to. I'm sure I can, find somewhere to go..."

Alice and Jasper exchanged a look as Alice said, "Y/N, you don't have to go. And we don't mind you sticking around, honestly. Actually, we enjoy having you around."

Y/N smiled and said, "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

Jasper felt the lift in your mood and smiled, "Glad to be of service to you." He motioned to the food, "You should eat."

Y/N looked at the food on the table and agreed, finally coming to terms that she was hungry and eating was the best thing to do at the moment.

-

Bella was awake in the living room as she wandered around, worried about her family. Y/N, Alice, and Jasper stared blankly at the TV as she pulled the blinds. Y/N and Alice looked up at her as she looked at her phone.

"I wish he'd call.." Bella trailed.

Alice told her plainly, "You should eat."

Bella ignored the food, sitting down heavily. She shook her head, "They could get hurt. It's not worth it."

"Yes, it is." Jasper insisted. Bella was taken aback by Jasper's words. He told her, "Edward's changed since he found you. And none of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you." Jasper looked away again as he finished, "It's worth it."

Suddenly, Alice reeled. Jasper went to her, followed by Bella and Y/N. "What do you see?" Jasper asked her.

Y/N took a seat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and gasping suddenly. Alice hadn't caught it, but Bella and Jasper definitely did.

Images flashed behind Y/N's eyelids. Alice's mind, her visions. She could see James, Victoria, the Cullens. Alice spoke, "The tracker. He just changed course..."

Jasper set a pad of paper and a pen in front of Alice but Y/N put her hand up in front of her, the magic in her stirring at the images. The vision was displayed before the two, playing just as it was in Alice's mind.

Jasper and Bella watched in shock of what they were seeing. As Bella stared at the images, Jasper's gaze turned to Y/N in awe. Alice spoke, "Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors."

"How do the visions work? Edward said they weren't always certain. And...how did you do that?" Bella asked.

Jasper shook his head and looked at Bella, answering the question, "She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they change their minds, the visions change. As for Y/N...I don't know."

Bella looked at the images again and spoke, "So the course James is on now will lead him to...a ballet studio?"

The images stopped as Y/N's hand fell. The three began talking as Y/N sat at the edge of her seat, leaning her hand on the table as she got a grip of herself and her breathing. They all talked and Y/N stood to get a drink.

As Bella's phone rang, Jasper stood and went to Y/N. She was pouring a glass of water, downing it as she took another breath. "Hey, are you alright?" Jasper asked as he walked up beside her.

Y/N nodded and turned to him, noticing he was a little close. She took a small step back and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Jasper noticed the step and took one himself, putting a little more distance between them, "Sorry. I didn't mean to step so close. You just...you have this aura around you. It's like a...magnet."

Y/N nodded, shyly. She sighed a little and Jasper changed the subject, "What just happened?" She shrugged at the question, rubbing her hands together nervously as she tried to explain, "I don't know. I just felt something stirring in me. My magic usually works on impulse. Anything new happened in the heat of the moment, unless I'm using a spoken spell... But I don't know enough to study."

Jasper nodded, somehow understand what she was saying as he spoke, "Well, are you sure you're alright?"

Again, Y/N nodded and gave a small smile, "I'm fine." Jasper nodded and rejoined Alice's side. She rubbed his shoulder a little and they both turned their attention back to the TV, staring at it as they attempted to watch it.


	5. Chapter 4

Alice had just paid the bill and Jasper had finished loading the Mercedes as they waited for Bella to return from the room. Alice and Jasper had started talking, turning into a heated discussion. Y/N, too uncomfortable with the situation, waited in the lobby for Bella, sitting in one of the chairs as she looked around, her eyes falling on the arguing pair every now and then.

When she caught sight of Bella escaping through an opposite door, climbing in a taxi, her eyes furrowed as she stood and walked outside quickly. The taxi pulled away and Y/N quickly uttered her speed spell so she could catch up with Bella.

As she ran after her, keeping a fair amount of distance so Bella hadn't seen her, she tried to figure out what was going. Then she realized, this is James. He was on the hunt to play with his food.

Bella was going to walk right into his playground.

She knew how James worked, and she knew she wasn't strong enough to take him on alone. So she headed back to where she'd came from, going to Jasper and Alice as fast as possible to warn them quicker.

When she finally came into view of the two vampires, searching the hotel and the parking lot, eagerly trying to find Bella and Y/N, she didn't know if it was a good idea to walk up to them or not.

What if they're angry that I left? What if I get myself in trouble?

Y/N had lived with vampires long enough to know not to get on their bad side. When Victoria was angry, she'd pull on her hair, slap her across her face, hit her where it hurts. When James was angry, well, Y/N still had scars.

She swallowed her fear and ran over to them, cautiously speaking, "Alice! Jasper!"

They both turned around and saw Y/N. She braced herself for a punishment, but when one never came, she was surprised. She was even more surprised when she was hugged by them both. Their arms wrapped around her tensed body as they spoke, "Oh my god! Where have you been? Where's Bella?"

Y/N calmed a little and settled into the hug a little more comfortably before they pulled back and listened to Y/N answer their questions. She spoke, "I went after Bella. She got a taxi and went to the studio. James is there and we need to get to her. Now."

Jasper spoke, "We're not strong enough on our own. We'll have to wait until the others get here."

"When will that be?" Y/N asked urgently.

Alice answered, "Maybe half an hour."

Y/N thought for a moment before she nodded and said, "Okay. It should give me enough time."

"To do what?" Jasper asked.

Y/N bit her lip and sighed as she opened the door to the car, getting inside as she grabbed her jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Leveling the playing field." She simply said, grabbing a bundle of papers out of an inside pocket. Y/N opened the small sheets, searching for the right spell. As she fumbled through the papers, she finally found the right one, scribbled on a piece of paper as if she were writing it in a rush.

She probably was.

Y/N read over the words, a few of them slipping out loud as she scanned the words. "Is that Latin?" Alice asked. She nodded and Jasper asked, "How do you know Latin?"

Y/N didn't look up as she continued to scan the paper over and over again while answering, "Most spells are in Latin. It's practically a witch's second language." She read the spell a couple more times before she shook her head, "I've only performed this spell once before on James, Victoria, and Laurent. I'll need a little more time to go over it before I can do it right. It should be ready by the time they arrive."

Jasper nodded and Alice shared a look with him. "It will work. It did last time." You reassured them. Your last words were a little regretful, but it wasn't like you had a choice in the matter. The three vampires very much had the means to kill you, and they would have. Performing the spell was necessary to survive.

Alice and Jasper gave her some space to let her go over the spell. It would work, it had to. If it didn't work, the chances of the Cullens surviving could be a little low...

-

The Cullens came quickly, screeching to a stop next to the Mercedes as Y/N came crawling out of the black car. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett came out of their car. "Where's Bella?" Edward asked, looking around.

Jasper answered, "She left while we weren't looking. But we know where she is."

Y/N stood in your spot, scanning the page a few more times as they spoke. Edward almost yelled, "Why aren't you going after her then?"

Alice responded, "We were going to, but Y/N said not to yet."

"Why not?" Edward insisted, turning to Y/N. She flinched at him yelling but quickly brushed it off so she could answer in a voice that wasn't small and squeaky with fear. "Because I have a spell that could make us stronger. So we have a better chance at defeating James."

Edward looked at Alice and she gave him a look, a silent conversation being held between them. Edward tore himself away, rushing away. Carlisle called after him, but he was already gone. "We need to get to him quickly."

Y/N nodded and dug through her pocket for a more rehearsed spell. "I have a spell that will help our strength. James has this one in his system, so if there are more with the same strength he has, then you can beat him quicker."

She read the spell once more before she said, "I need you all to grab hands. It will create a link so I won't have to do the spell individually. If we're lucky, the magic will spread through the coven and it could reach Edward as well."

The vampires held hands, giving each other looks before turning back to her. She got in the circle, grabbing Jasper and Carlisle's hands as she said, "Close your eyes."

They did as they were told and Y/N closed her own as she focused on the spell and her magic working together, moving inside of her. She felt the ground under her feet, the wind in the air brushing her face, the distance rustle of the few trees in the parking lot.

She spoke, the magic of the spell starting in her chest as it spread through her to her hands and venturing to the Cullens. "Da nobis fortitudinem."

The magic spread through them all, growing stronger as it resisted for a moment. "Don't let go!" Y/N exclaimed.

She continued to mutter the spell, the wind picking up slightly as the magic began to accept the Cullens. Y/N took a breath and the magic began to flow better, moving between the Cullens before embedding itself in their bodies. When the flow slowed, Y/N let go and took a breath.

The Cullen's eyes were shut a little longer as they felt the power in their bodies. When their eyes opened, they took a breath. Emmett spoke up, "That feels good."

They all looked to her. "Thank you." Carlisle told her gently. She smiled, "Of course. Now for your speed. Simpler spell, by far."

The Cullens kept their feet planted to the ground and Y/N held up the paper, looking over the spell once before stuffing it back in her pocket saying the spell once. "Da nobis celeritas."

"Okay. Let's get going." Carlisle said. The five of them headed out just then, running to the studio in a flash to get to Bella.

-

When they finally reach the studio, Y/N immediately heard the damage being done inside. They climbed up the side of the building and dropped down from the balcony. Y/N looked around in fear, she'd never actually stood against anyone before, much less fought.

Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod before going to take care of James with everyone else. Y/N gulped, making her way quickly over to Carlisle to help there. Y/N, Edward, and Carlisle rush to Bella, who laid injured on the floor.

As Carlisle worked, Y/N sat next to him, doing what he needed her to. "Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing too much blood."

Bella yelled in pain, "It's on fire! My hand!"

"Venom." Y/N said, looking away from Bella and at Carlisle. She asked her quickly, "Do you know any spell that could help?"

Y/N shook her head, "I never studied before James and afterwards, my only spells were to make them stronger and faster. I'm sorry."

Carlisle nodded reassuringly and turned back to Bella. He spoke to Edward, "You have to make a choice. Either let the change happen-"

"No!" Edward yelled. Y/N flinched a little, but quickly recovered and continued to listen, going through her head to see if she could find anything remotely helpful.

Alice stepped in, her eyes seemingly off somewhere as she spoke, "It's going to happen. I've seen it-"

Her arm brushed against Y/N's and she was brought into the vision she'd just had. There is was, clear as day. Bella's eyes were a crimson red and her stared with hunger in her eyes. Y/N gasped as the short vision ended and she looked back at Bella.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Edward argued.

"Alice, give me your belt." Carlisle told her. She rushed to get her belt off and hand it to Carlisle. Carlisle began to tie the belt around Bella's leg and she screamed in agony.

Y/N placed her hand over the wound on Bella's leg and began chanting. "What are you doing?" Edward asked.

Y/N replied, her eyes still closed and her words a rush, "Calming her pain."

"Calme la douleur, ne fais plus de mal." She chanted under her breath, the pain in Bella's leg subsiding.

"Why is she still hurting?" Edward demanded.

"The spell can't calm vampire venom. I've tried it before, there's only so much it can do." She spoke quickly, continuing to chant so Bella didn't descend back into her agonizing pain.

"What's the other choice, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"You can try to suck the venom out." He replied.

"I - won't be able to stop..."

"Find a will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left."

Edward looked down at Bella, thrashing in pain. Finally, Edward took her hand and she tried to pull it away. "It's alright, Bella. I'll make it go away."

Edward began to suck the venom from Bella's system, their eyes locked onto each other as Bella's pain began to subside. After a moment, Carlisle spoke, "Stop. Her blood is clean, you're killing her."

But Edward doesn't stop, he continued to drink Bella's blood, unable to find the will to stop. Y/N spoke, "Edward." He still doesn't listen.

Fear began to grow in Y/N and, with that fear, her magic pulsed through her. Bella started to drift off and Y/N panicked. In her moment of fear, her hands parted from Bella's leg and began to glow softly as she spoke, "Prohibere!"

Edward dropped Bella's hand and his eyes grew wide. He looked at Y/N as she caught her breath, her hands slowly coming down as she breathed heavily. Edward swallowed and looked from her to Bella, again and again.

He sat back on and stared in fear. "Is she...?"

Carlisle shook his head as he listened closely, hearing the slow heartbeat of Bella. "No, but we need to get her to a hospital."

They worked quickly, taking care of everything while Y/N stood to the side, recovering from the scene that had just taken place.

When Bella was removed from the building, Y/N took a place in the middle of the area and took a breath before chanting a well-practiced spell she memorized while with James and his coven. The spell would set the scene to the way it was before it got destroyed. James got messy.

"Restituere." Y/N chanted quickly, moving her hands rhythmically to move everything to where it was. The glass lifted from the floor, piecing itself back together and going back into its place on the walls. The floorboards restored themselves, the ashes of them rising and becoming what it was before it was destroyed.

The scene put itself back together as Jasper walked up next to you. "Are you sure that won't bring him back as well?"

You nodded, continuing to chant to spell after you told him simply, "Positive. It is almost impossible to bring a vampire back after it has been burnt. If you were able to, the witch would be very powerful, old, and well-studied in black magic. I'm not any of those."

Jasper nudged her shoulder a bit teasingly, making Y/N flinch from the sudden contact. "Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

You shook your head, fixing the last piece of wood and dropping your hands, turning to Jasper. "No, it's not you. I just get really jumpy. I'm not...used to that." She chuckled nervously at the end.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore. You'll be safe with us. We'll protect you, just like you protected us." He told her, placing a hand on her arm. Y/N smiled nervously and nodded, "Thank you."

Jasper returned his arm to his side and told her, "You did great tonight." She looked down at her feet, not used to all the compliments. "Thanks." Jasper flashed her a smile and they walked over to rejoin everyone else.


	6. Chapter 5

Y/N was waiting outside the room where Bella was in bed, waiting for her to wake up. Edward was inside with Bella's mother. She heard talking in the room, realizing she was finally awake. Jasper stayed with you, he was in the cafeteria with Charlie to help with his emotional state. He was worried sick about Bella and Jasper was trying to make sure he was okay.

Y/N tapped her foot as she sat outside the door. After a few moments, the door opened and Renee came outside, closing the door softly. She gave her a warm smile and said, "Thank you so much for your help with my daughter. It's so good to know she's making more friends."

Y/N returned the smile, unable to hold it back. She wasn't used to be given compliments like this. She nodded and responded, "It's really no problem. I'm glad I was able to help."

Renee smiled a little wider, placed a hand over Y/N's and left. She smiled as she sat in her chair, thinking over the thank you. After a few more minutes, the door opened again. Edward came out and looked at her.

"Hey." She said, standing up. Edward gave a weak smile and slowly spoke, "Bella wanted to speak to you." Y/N nodded simply and said, "Okay." He stepped aside to let Y/N in.

Before she opened the door, Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. Y/N jumped and put a hand over her heart. "Sorry." They both said at the same time. Edward told her softly, "I want to say thank you...for what you did back there. Thank you for helping Bella and my family. You're welcome to stay with us."

Y/N smiled and responded, "You don't have to thank me, really. I've been helping those vampires hurt others for so long and I haven't like a second of it. Helping someone for once...I wanted- I needed to do it."

Edward nodded, "Still...thank you, Y/N."

She smiled, "You're welcome." She turned and opened the door, seeing Bella laying in bed. She saw Y/N and sat up a bit. "No, no, lay back. You don't need to be working yourself right now."

Bella chuckled lightly and laid back down, "Yeah...you're probably right."

Y/N sat in the chair next to Bella and gave her a smile. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Y/N smiled, she asked, "Anything hurting? I may be able to fix that..."

Bella shook her head, "No. No, you don't have to do that."

Y/N shook hers in return, "No, it's no problem. Where?"

Bella bit her lip and pointed to her leg. "There." Y/N nodded and walked over, placing a hand on her leg and closing her eyes, chanting a little something before letting her hands down and looking at Bella.

"Wow...that feels so much better." Bella said, smiling a little. Y/N sat back down and asked, "Edward said you wanted to speak to me?"

Bella nodded, squinching her eyes and taking a breath as if she was trying to think of how to word her sentence. She spoke then, opening her eyes a little, "I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to help me back there, but I'm glad you did. Edward is actually really happy to have you here. I'm glad you're here, too."

Y/N smiled again, chuckling a little to herself and beginning to wipe away a little tear that was threatening to fall. "What?" Bella chuckled.

Y/N took in a breath and shrugged, "Sorry, I'm just...I'm not used to this. Getting all of these 'thank you's. being complimented. In my old coven, with James and Victoria and Laurent...I never really got any kind of affection. It was like walking on eggshells. But with everyone else here, even when everyone is stressed, it's like...I'm cautious of where I step, but there's not much reason to be. I've been given so much...comfort. It's so foreign to me..."

Bella smiled and said, "Well, if you're going to live with the Cullens, you'll have to get used to it." They both shared a small laugh and Y/N swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay, then..." Y/N started, "I'll go and let you get some rest...or...y'know."

Bella chuckled and nodded. Y/N turned and left. As her hand hovered over the knob, Bella said, "But seriously, Y/N...Thank you."

She smiled, "No problem."

Y/N stepped outside, Edward rejoining Bella, and went to the cafeteria to find Jasper. When she found him, she ran into Charlie, who also gave her an awkward but heartfelt thank you.

Jasper chuckled a little as he stepped over to her, putting his hands in pockets. He asked her, "How many does that make?"

She thought over it before replying, "Five. Two from Bella and Edward, two from her parents, and one from Carlisle."

Jasper chuckled again, "Well, you're feeling a little overwhelm, so I won't smother you with another..." They both laughed together.

Y/N twiddled with her fingers as she thought over what she was going to say. She took a breath and slowly said, "So do you guys have a spare room?"

Jasper slowly smiled as he asked, "What?"

"I think I may stay with you guys... If the offer is still there..." She rephrased.

He nodded, "It is. I'm glad you decided to stay. Everyone will be glad to have you around."

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Look who's getting the thank you's now." He said.

She laughed a little at that. She wasn't used to all of this. When her laughter slowly stopped, her face fell a little, only a faintest of smiles left there. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

She shrugged as she answered, "Nothing. That's the thing. I'm not used to everything being right. With James and Victoria and Laurent, there was always something that I'd done wrong. But it's like I could say almost anything and I wouldn't get yelled at."

He shrugged, "Well, we're an entirely different coven. James and Victoria were..."

"They were malicious." She said for him, "You could see it in their auras. They were so dark and cloudy. So...wrong. So many years of tormenting others, killing innocents. So much carnage and some sort of sick pleasure from all of the killing..."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, taking a deep breath and removing it from her mind. As they sat down, Jasper asked, "Well...what do you see in mine?"

She looked up at him, tilting her head as she saw through him. "Um..." she started, chewing on her lip, "For you, I see light. It's a type of purity that's hard to come by for vampires. It's not dark, but it isn't quite white. It's a tinted shade that comes with having innocent intentions but...not so innocent actions..."

Out of instinct, she reached out, placing a hand on his cheek gently as she muttered, "What happened to you?"

When she realized what was happening, she yanked her arm back and apologized quickly, "Sorry, I'm so sorry. Oh, my god... I didn't mean to, I got distracted."

Jasper calmed her, pushing a light layer of serenity over her and telling her just as calmly, "Hey, don't worry about it, Y/N. It's okay. You don't need to apologize so much. You're so anxious all the time and you have no reason to be now. You're safe with us."

'You're safe with us.'

'You don't have to worry.'

'We won't hurt you.'

'You're safe with us...'

The words played in Y/N's mind like a whirlwind of memories. Those are the words James' coven spoke to her when they first found her. They weren't as comforting as they made it out to be. But, said by Jasper, it seemed more innocent than when James' had said it. More true, more trusting.

That's all she could do. She could trust Jasper, she had to be able to, or she might as well walk away and try to live on her own with no way to protect herself.

She could trust Jasper.

She took a deep breath, "Okay...I trust you, Jasper."

He smiled softly, but he was a little distracted with the hurricane of emotions going through her.

-

They got back to Forks after Bella was free to leave the hospital. Carlisle showed her to her new room, giving her a warm smile and a polite nod as he said, "Make yourself at home, Y/N. 

She smiled and thanked her as he closed the door behind her. She looked around the room, an open view to the woods surrounding the house provided by the window wall.

Y/N sat on the bed that'd been placed in the room and looked around. Before she could enjoy her surroundings any further, the door opened and Alice came barging into the room.

"Hi! You don't have any clothes in your drawers because you didn't have any clothes with you. So we're going shopping!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands at that last part.

She walked further into the room, another person following her who you ended up eeing as Jasper. Y/N raised her brows and asked, "Shopping?"

Alice nodded, "Yes! Shopping!" Her eyes widened suddenly as she asked, "Oh my gosh! Do you not know what shopping is? You poor thing!"

She shook her head with a chuckle, "I know what shopping is, Alice. I just...haven't been shopping in years."

She frowned, "That's worse, Y/N. You do realize this, right?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, so...when?"

She bit her lip, "Well, I would say now, but you look exhausted. So you take a nap and we'll go shopping later. I would just get your sizes...but you need a good shopping trip."

Y/N chuckled weakly and nodded, "Okay, will do."

She smiled, "Great! See you then!" She left, a few jumps in her steps. Jasper stayed behind, looking after her as she left.

He laughed a little and said, "Sorry about her. She can be very...enthusiastic."

Y/N shrugged, "No need to apologize. It's nice having a positive energy." Jasper nodded, "Yeah, well, with my gift, I can confirm that. It's nice to be around her, she's always so happy."

She bit the inside of her lip and nodded. Jasper scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'll let you nap. See ya."

"Bye." She waved. Jasper nodded and turned, leaving her to her thoughts.

She sighed to herself and laid down, slowly falling asleep. It took a moment, but she was about to drift off into a peaceful rest.

-

Y/N woke a while later, getting up to a wonderful smell. She cocked her head and got out of the bed, stretching before making her way to the kitchen. Esme was behind the counter whipping up some food for her to eat.

She smiled softly as Esme turned around, giving her the same, warm smile Y/N had given her. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

Y/N shrugged, "Great."

Esme nodded to the food, "I thought you might be hungry. It gives me an excuse to use the kitchen."

Y/N sat at a stool and she pushed the plate of food over to her. She smiled and thanked her as she ate. Soon, Alice and Jasper had joined her, Rosalie being dragged in by Alice as well. "Are you ready?" Alice squeaked.

Y/N nodded with a laugh, "Yes, I'm ready. Just let me wash my plate."

In a second, the plate had been snatched from the counter and cleaned, placed back in its place in the cabinet. Alice came back to stand next to her again, "There, clean, let's go!"

She dragged her from her stool and stuffed Y/N in the car in the garage. It happened so fast her head began to spin. Rosalie and Alice were sitting in the front seat, Alice in the driver's side. Rosalie asked, "Why do you need me again?"

"More opinions. C'mon, Rose. Perk up. It'll be fun!" Alice told her. Rosalie sighed and shrugged, looking forward as Alice began driving, stomping on the gas pedal harder than she should have. In no time, the four ended up in the front of the mall.

Y/N looked up with a smile. It had been ages since she'd been in a mall. "First time?" Jasper asked. Y/N looked at him and shook her head, "No, I haven't been to a mall in forever."

Jasper smiled, "Well, then, we should have fun." She smiled and they both walked in, following the two ladies in front. Alice walked in, stars in her eyes as she looked around at all the shops she could shop from.

She walked over to Y/N, hooking her arm with hers and dragging her off to a store. Alice dragged her around, showing off the clothes on the racks that could be hers. Alice showed her cardigans, flannels (that she actually approved of), a few sweaters, dresses, skirts, and even more. By the time they finally left the first store, Y/N thought she was all set, but she was being pulled to another one in no time.

"Alice, is it really necessary to have more clothes?" Y/N questioned her, "I mean, we have more clothes already than would usually necessary."

Alice chuckled, "You're funny. Let's go." Alice led them all back to the car and Y/N smiled, "Okay, no more shopping then."

Alice laughed a little and said, "We're just putting the bags we already have in the car so we don't have to keep carrying them around, silly. There are way more shops to look at."

Y/N sighed, already ready to get back to the Cullens house. Jasper felt the slight exasperation coming off of her and gave a small sympathizing chuckle before giving her a little more calm than she had. Y/N silently thanked him with a smile as she was dragged away by Alice once again.


	7. Chapter 6

By the time they finally got back to the house, the entire family had to come help bring in the bags because, if Alice and Rosalie weren't as good as storing the bags in the back, they could have filled two cars worth of bags in the back.

Y/N wasn't sure if she'd even get to wearing most of those clothes by the time she died, which is saying something since witches had a very long life, and with the right favor with the spirits, possible immortality.

Carlisle walked with Y/N, holding two arm fulls of bags as he said, "Shopping with Alice, are you? You got lucky this time. They once had to take two cars because Alice felt she had to renew her wardrobe."

Y/N shivered as she continued to bring the bags in. When the last bag was placed in Y/N's room, she stared at them in exhaustion, "This is going to take forever..."

Jasper leaned on her door frame and shrugged, "Good thing you have vampires to help you." She shook her head, "No, I couldn't ask you to help me. You've all done so much, I think I can take care of this on my own."

Jasper walked in, "You don't have to ask." He flashed her a little smile and picked up the first bag. Y/N bit her lip in thought for just a moment before getting to work with Jasper. They both had everything out of the bags and laid out on the bed in about ten minutes. They were sorted out by shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and so on.

Alice walked into the room, ready to get to work and stopped short at the door. "What on earth are you doing?!"

They both turned to face her. "Sorting." They told her. Alice shook her head, "Well, you're doing it wrong! You're supposed to sort by color, type, and fabric type!" She rushed over, opening another door that Y/N thought to be the bathroom and was really a large, large closet.

She was a blur as she began putting hangers on everything and laying them out separate. She stopped and said, "Now, everything needs to be sorted by their color. Chop, chop. I'm going to get more hangers from my room."

Alice left the room and Jasper mumbled, "I'm surprised she has free hangers." Alice shouted down the hall in her chirpy voice, "I heard that!"

Y/N and Jasper laughed together and got to work sorting the clothes out. It took an hour or two, but the work was finally done and there was nothing else to do, Alice admired her work and left Y/N with promises of a dress up day to go through all of her clothes.

She watched as Alice left the room, half terrified, half grateful that she would have Alice in her life now. Jasper chuckled, "Yea, you're going to have to get used to that..."

Y/N shrugged with a laugh, walking over to her closet, "Yea, I'll never get used to that." She started going over everything to see if she could actually memorize where everything is. Jasper walked over, a little too quietly. He touched her shoulder and Y/N jumped a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

Y/N shook her head, "No, it's not you. I get really jumpy."

Jasper started, "My school's prom is this week and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Y/N laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck as she said, "I mean, would they even let me in?"

"Yeah, the school isn't really good at keeping students out of prom. You could come with us and, even if they did stop us, we'd be able to get you in." Jasper explained.

She bit her lip and nodded, "I would love to go."

Jasper smiled, "Great. Um, fair warning, you might end up going back to the mall for dress shopping..."

She mocked fear and laughed. "Hopefully, I'll live." Jasper smiled and said, "I'll be in the living room if you need me." He left her to herself and she wandered her room to see what else was hidden in it.

A knock came to her door. She turned around quickly, giving a smile to Carlisle as he took a step in, a book in his hands. "Hi." She greeted.

Carlisle smiled as he walked over, "Hello, Y/N. I had this in my office and decided to keep it. It's a book on magic, I thought it was just some sort of fictional thing to read when you got bored, but going back to it, it looks more real than I thought. I was wondering if this could help."

He handed her the large book. The spine was a little worn out and the edges of the book looked a little ragged, but the pages seemed in perfect condition, almost as if the cover was just for show.

Y/N smiled and thanked Carlisle, "Thanks. I'll see if it works. Thank you." Carlisle nodded and let her be.

She sat on her bed, the book in her hands. She opened to the first page, reading the shiny, goldeny silver gradient text on it.

'Read and beware  
The pages are no lie  
The words in this book  
Are not for human eye

This is very real  
There is no need to jest  
Open this book  
And prepare for a test'

"Test?" She asked herself, slowly flipping to the next page. On the next page was a riddle, a strange one that she did not quite understand.

'Centuries old, a story untold, only the true will know and behold. Great magic we are from, and greater we become, for better or worse others are better than some. You have three guesses, three tries, be quick, be wise, or what you will read will all be lies.'

Y/N bit her lip as she thought of the riddle. At the bottom of the page was the number three written in the same golden text as the rest of the words. She guessed, "Spells."

The three at the bottom of the book became a two, a symbol that the guess was incorrect. She thought again, hoping to get the answer right. After a moment of thinking, she spoke, "Familiars?"

The number went down again, the one on the page slightly threatening. She thought again, nervous about whether she'll get it right or not. "Great magic...better than some....centuries old..."

Suddenly, it hit her, "Centuries old and a story untold... Of course!"

She took a breath and spoke clearly, confident in her answer, "The Sun Children."

The one disappeared and she was scared she'd gotten the answer wrong. The book suddenly snapped shut. She dropped the book, startled by the action. It fell to the floor with a loud thud and Carlisle and Jasper suddenly ran up to her room.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. A shimmer seemed to peak out from the pages, followed by a white flash. They looked at the book, not sure whether they should stay away from it or finally pick it up.

Y/N gave a look to Carlisle and Jasper before slowly walking over to pick up the book. Jasper muttered, "Be careful..."

She bent down, picking up the book slowly and carefully. Y/N opened the book and, read the text at the top corner of the new page in the book.

'Grimoire of Y/N Y/L/N.'

There was a thumb print underneath the words. The two vampires at her side looked over her shoulder and at the book. Carlisle held his hand out, motioning to hers. She gave him her hand and he looked between the thumbprint on the book and her own. "It's the same one." He said.

She looked back at the book, "Cool." She continued to flip to the next page, a note scribbled on it. She read it aloud, "'If you are reading this, it means you are a witch that solved the riddle on the first version of this book. Well, that's a relief. If you didn't get that riddle solved, you would be reading fake spells and things approved by knock off human roleplay stuff. Thanks for getting it right, the other stuff is kind weird and makes no sense. Here's some legitimate stuff.'"

Y/N couldn't help but laugh a little. There were some witches and warlocks who always wrote like fairytale creatures or old sorcerers, then there were others who spoke like normal people. It was refreshing to have a taste of both.

She moved on to the next page and saw a bunch of spells and drawings and witchcraft of all sorts. There were a couple spells Y/N were familiar with, but most of the spells were ones that Y/N had never even thought of, or had to think of. Her parents didn't study magic, afraid they'd be exposed and killed by the Volturi, and their old coven was very strict on the magic that was used, so no one there knew much either. Ones who wanted to learn more magic broke from the coven and joined ones that did more, but most of the witches and warlocks decided to turn away from magic to stay safe.

There were spells on different kinds of strength, familiars, if a witch had one, aging, communication, and much, much, much more. Carlisle was intrigued and Jasper was interested. Y/N, on the other hand, was absolutely mesmerized with the things inside of the book.

Carlisle, of course, was enthralled by the things written on the pages, but he didn't understand any of it. Y/N could understand, read, and even already try some of the spells, but the others required practice and more experience that she would build. "Oh my god. This is...amazing." She said, completely absorbed by the things in the book.

"I've never seen so many spells and so much magic before. The only thing that could come close is learning of the sacred history of witches we get on our fourteenth birthday." She continued, slowly closing the book.

"Thank you, Carlisle. This will help tremendously. Thank you so much." She said with a large smile. Carlisle returned the smile, "It's no trouble, Y/N. I look forward to seeing what you learn."

He looked at the book again, eager to see what she might get from it and turned to leave. Jasper smiled, "I can't wait either. Maybe you'll find a spell that will help you find the right outfit." She laughed and nodded, "Maybe. I can't wait to learn more about my magic."

Jasper looked at the large smile on Y/N's face, a smile of his own growing on his lips. He unknowingly took a step closer to her, whether he was drawn in by her magic or her feelings, he didn't know. But he couldn't care less. He just wanted to be close to her, around her, it felt safe and calm. He liked that about her.

He soon let her be to study her magic spells. There was so much to learn about her magic and the spells in the book and she intended to learn a lot.


	8. Chapter 7

There was a section about magic channeling and intensity that caught even more of her attention. In that section, it gave different ways that she could improve her magic and help to control it a bit more. She could take something very dear to her and put a spell on it that would allow her control her magic, but seeing as she didn't have anything like that, she quickly turned that one down.

Another one was a charm that would hold the same function, like a necklace, a bracelet or keychain, something small that could easily be carried around wherever she went. That one was declined as well, it just didn't work for her.

Another one actually grabbed her attention. It spoke of wands and wand making.

"'A wand is a largely used tool for witches or warlocks who want to channel and control their magic easily. Wands seem to work best when made by their owner, thought buying them from shops is another way to go. If you choose to buy from a wand shop, I recommend ones in New Orleans, as it is a city that a lot of witches resign in, a few voodoo shops in the city are real and, if you speak correctly, you will be able to get a wand there, as I did with my first one.'"

Y/N spoke, "Seeing as New Orleans is a two day drive or a six to seven hour flight...I'll make my own. I hope I have the right supplies..."

'The tools you will need to make your own wand is a type of wood that most displays outward appearance, a supernatural item as a core that most connects with the witch, and a spell or two. The following is a list of the possible cores: vampire venom, werewolf hair, familiar hair/feather/scale, shifter hair/feather/scale, or witch tears. The familiar core is a recommended core, as a familiar is a companion that is connected through you by your soul, heart, and mind. If you are unsure of how to get said ingredients, the spells are below.'

"Thank you so much." She muttered to herself.

Below was a spell that required a few chips of different tree barks, another spell spoke of how to combine the wand wood and core once you have the two, and another spoke of how to complete the wand.

Y/N bit her lip and said, "Uh..Jasper?"

A moment later, he was standing at her door frame, a smile on his face as he asked what she needed. "This might be a strange question, but do you, by any chance, know of all the trees you have in those woods?"

-

Y/N sat at the desk in the room with the wood chips sitting carefully on it. She had a rather large variety of them, surprised by how many there actually were. She closed her eyes and hovered her hands over the wood, looking back at the book as she copied what it said to do.

She took in a deep breath and muttered the spell under her breath. She spoke the spell five times as instructed and looked back at the desk. Something caught her eyes as she drew her attention to the piece of wood hovering in the air in front of her face. She reached out and grabbed it with a smile.

When she touched the wood, it identified itself as a Black Walnut wood. She searched in the book and read the meaning of it.

'The Black Walnut wand wood is a wand for witches and warlocks with good instinct and powerful insight. If the wand owner practices any shape or form of self-deception and dishonesty in oneself, it loses its power drastically and should be met with a new owner to regain its former power. However, this wand is one of the most loyal there are when met with an owner who is sincere to oneself and extremely self-aware. It is less common among the witches, but is ultimately one of the most impressive wands when met with the right master.'

Y/N smiled as she set the bark to the side, putting the rest of it in a small drawer in the mini-dresser next to the desk. She read the cores again and muttered, "Well, I don't have any of these cores except for vampire hair and witch tears, but I'm not making myself cry for a wand."

She read the section on cores that described a vampire core.

'Depending on the vampire the venom comes from, the wand will have a certain degree of divinity. If the vampire's aura is relatively dark and twisted, the wand will have some a small amount of restraint against the more innocent spells on the side of healing but will likely prosper in duel or martial areas. If the aura is relatively light and clear, the wand will be slightly hesitant to perform spells that are meant to hurt or especially kill a person. If the aura is somewhat in between the above, the wand is very likely to act on your accord, along with the accord of itself, refusing to hurt or heal, depending on what it feels is best for its owner. The vampire venom core has a very loyal bond with its first owner. It is very versatile and can be either Light or Dark. It is not likely to be won over by another witch or warlock and will stay true to its first possessor. Has the potential to be a very impressive and powerful wand, depending on the potential of its owner.'

Y/N shrugged, "Sounds good to me." She stood from her seat and made her way downstairs to where Jasper was. She walked over to Jasper, who looked at her with a smile. "How's the spell coming along?"

"So far, so good. I just need something..." She told him. He asked her with a shrug, "Whatever you need."

"Venom."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I need venom. Preferably yours."

"Why mine?"

"It's okay, I can ask Carlisle." She looked up and over to the doctor who was watching the scene play out from his spot on the couch next to Esme. Jasper shook his head, "No, it's okay. I can give you some, I'm just curious as to why you need it..."

Y/N chewed on her lip, "You'll see."

He narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a look, "Okay..." He got up, leaving the room. Y/N shrugged and retreated back to her room to look over the spell before she performed it. A few minutes later, Jasper appeared with a small vial of some of his venom.

"And this is your venom?" She asked, double checking. "My venom."

She smiled and set it next to the wood, "Great. I just need to go collect a branch from the tree this came from."

Jasper followed her outside and they both walked through the wood close to the house to find the bark of a Black Walnut tree. When they finally found one, Jasper jumped up, grabbing a branch from off the tree. It wasn't big, but it was just enough for the spell.

They got back to the house and Y/N put the vial and branch on the desk. She picked up the grimoire and began to read the spells a few times in her head before speaking it. Jasper stayed by the door, a safe distance away from the magic. She took a breath and directed the spell to the branch first, the spell meant to made the wand shape.

She closed her eyes and muttered the spell. The branch began to shake as she spoke the words, it began to shed, the remains left as dust. What was left was an 11 inch wand with a deep brown color. It was smooth to the touch and had a handle with a little bit of design to it.

The next step was to pour the venom onto the tip of the wand while muttering a Latin word. She did so carefully, articulating the word while the venom poured onto the wand and seeped into the wood. Where the venom touched the outside of the wood, there was a very slight silvery color left behind, all the venom otherwise inside of the wand.

She smiled at how well things seemed to be going. She then picked up the wand and closed her eyes, muttering a spell while hovering her free hand over the wand. When the spell was done, you could tell by the way the wand shot a spark out of the end.

Y/N smiled and showed Jasper the wand, "That is why I needed your venom."

Jasper examined the wand closely in awe, "And Carlisle was your second choice?"

Y/N explained, "Yea. The thing with vampire venom cores is that, based on the aura of that vampire, the wand will react a specific way. With your venom, the wand would choose as I do, though that's the same with Carlisle's. The difference is that, in a situation of helping and hurting, the wand would act based on how it would benefit me with your venom. If I had Carlisle's, the wand would be hesitant to hurt or kill anyone, but it would if it needed to. If I'd gotten...let's say James' for the sake of examples, the wand would be flawed in healing and helping, but it would prosper in duel or martial magic. So, in short, with your venom, the wand does what benefits me. And it's a loyal helper."

Jasper nodded, generally understanding. "So it has a mind of its own?"

"Pretty much."

"With my venom, the wand will protect your goodwill. With Carlisle's, it'll protect anyone's goodwill. With James', it would do the exact opposite of Carlisle's."

"Yes and no. The wand would be loyal to me and do what I say, but the odds of a full help...aren't very high..."

He nodded in understanding, "It's amazing. You did an amazing job."

"Thanks, Jazz." She said. He smiled, "Now go show it off."

They both smiled and headed downstairs, showing everyone the wand Y/N just made.

-

Thankfully, Y/N didn't have to return to the mall with Alice. On the night of prom, Rosalie and Alice had joined Y/N in her room as they got ready together. Alice was rummaging through Y/N's wardrobe as she complained about only have a few selections to wear.

Y/N let out a small chuckle as she said, "You picked these out, Alice." She stopped and nodded, "I did, didn't I?"

She turned back to the closet and continued to look for more dresses for you to choose from. "We should've gone last minute dress shopping..." She muttered.

Y/N and Rosalie exchanged a look, a small smile growing on their faces. The two had gotten along well enough throughout the very short time Y/N had been with them. Y/N would sometimes practice magic with her, mostly when Jasper wasn't home, and show her what she had learned so far.

Alice gasped loudly from the large closet. Y/N looked over and asked it she was all right. Alice came out of the closet, holding a dress up with a large smile. "I have excellent taste!" She exclaimed.

She held the dress up to Y/N to see how it looked on her and exclaimed. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed, handing the dress to the concerned witch.

Y/N grabbed the dress and looked at it, Alice quickly walking up to her and shoving her in the bathroom to change. She took a moment to look at the dress, uncertain of how she would look in it. Y/N sighed and began to put on the clothing, slowly stepping out as she chewed on her lip.

"Don't do that! It's not good for you." Alice scolded before she finally looked at her in the dress.

The dress had a long and flowy skirt that was a soft pink to a mauve color, the top of the dress decorated with flower print. The back of the dress hung low, just as the front did, and there was a soft pink ribbon around the waist of it that Y/N hadn't trusted herself enough to tie.

Alice pulled her over and began to tie the ribbon. Instead of making a simple and perfect bow, Alice went all out to make a flowery ribbon tie that complimented the dress perfectly. Alice made her do a little twirl before exclaiming again. Rosalie nodded, "It looks great on you. Now come here so I can do your hair."

Y/N walked over to Rosalie and sat down in the chair in front of her, letting her do her hair as she made a couple braids in the front that she wrapped around in a crown. Alice and Rosalie got their dresses on and showed them off to her. Y/N nodded with a smile, confirming their obvious beauty.

When they finished getting ready, the three finally stepped out of the room and went down to the living area. Esme and Carlisle were waiting with the boys, excluding Edward who had gone to get Bella.

They all stood as the girls came down the hall. Alice and Rosalie had gone down first, Y/N following as she built up her courage, still unsure of the fact that she looked beautiful in the dress.

Emmett smiled wide when he saw Rosalie come down in her dress. She came to stand next to Emmett, earning a kiss from him as he gave her a compliment. Alice had come down and Jasper gave her a soft smile as she came to stand in the room with him. Y/N took a deep breath and followed after, getting down the stairs finally after her moment of hesitation.

When Jasper saw her, his mouth hung open very slightly, unable to contain his awe at her beauty. He quickly composed himself as he watched her come down the stairs. She smiled nervously and Esme and Carlisle walked up to her, taking her hands reassuringly as they told her, "You look beautiful, Y/N."

She smiled a thanks and Jasper spoke up, "You do. You look lovely." She blushed slightly at his compliment and thanked him gently, "Thank you."

Carlisle and Esme took Emmett and Rosalie's picture with smiles. Since neither Jasper, Y/N, or Alice had dates, they had agreed on just going together instead. So, the three of them stood together, Y/N and Alice on either side of Jasper as they smiled for the camera.


	9. Chapter 8

Carlisle and Esme waved from the door as they all got in the cars. "Have a good evening." Emse called after.

They all nodded their agreements and headed off. Jasper, Alice, and Y/N got in a car separate from Rosalie and Emmett, following after them as they headed to the school. Alice had started talking while Jasper and Y/N listened, enjoying the little rambling from Alice.

When they arrived at the school, they got into the actual party and the night began. Edward and Bella arrived soon after, immediately going where there wasn't so many people. Rosalie and Emmett broke off, going to dance with the loud music together. They danced and talked and enjoyed their time out and about. Y/N was enjoying herself, it had been the first time she had enjoyed herself in so long. She forgot how good it felt to be...human. Or at least act it.

"I'm going to go get some punch, I'll be right back." Y/N excused. Jasper nodded simply and watched as she turned toward the punch table. As she began pouring her a cup of the drink, a voice said behind her, "Hey, how are you?"

She turned around to see where the voice was coming from. When she saw an unfamiliar boy standing in front of her, she shrunk in her spot slightly as she smiled nervously, "Hi...I'm okay. And you?"

He nodded, "I'm great. You look great in that dress."

She nodded, "Thanks." She attempted to walk around, but he blocked her path, "Where are you going?"

"To dance..." She said with uncertainty in her tone.

The boy asked, "You wanna dance with me?"

She took a step back. She didn't want to dance with him at all, but she also didn't want to say no and have something happen. As she debated what to do, a voice came behind him and spoke, "Excuse me."

The boy turned around to see Jasper standing behind him, tall and intimidating. A calm feeling washed over Y/N and she closed her eyes, letting smile spread over her face when she opened them. The boy, on the other hand, looked a mix of uncomfortable and nervous to the point of fear as he saw Jasper in front of him.

Jasper looked at her with a smile, "Would you like to dance, m'lady?" He bent down, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to it. She blushed and nodded, "Yes." He smiled and pulled her over to him. The boy nervously stuttered, "S-sorry, man, I-I didn't know she was taken."

Jasper shot him a glare and then walked away from him, leading Y/N away with him. "Thanks for the rescue." She told him softly. Jasper nodded, "Of course, anytime."

Y/N looked around for Alice, trying to see where she had run off to. When she spotted the pixie-haired girl, she smiled a little. She was dancing with someone off in the distance. Alice caught her eye and smile, subtly pointing to the guy with a smile.

Y/N smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. The music changed as a slow song began to play. Y/N looked up in the air as if it was where the music was coming from. Jasper gently grabbed her hand again and asked, "Would you like a dance?"

Y/N looked back at him, letting her smile wash over her again as she nodded, "Yes, I would." Jasper smiled at her and pulled her in, placing one hand in hers and the other around her waist. Y/N let a little bit of her nervous feeling escape her, Jasper catching it quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Y/N chewed on her lip, quickly stopping herself before Alice somehow saw and came to scold her for it. "I've never danced." She told him, a slight embarrassed.

Jasper lifted Y/N up, getting surprised look from her, and set her down on his shoes, allowing her to use him as a guide. She chuckled softly as she moved her hand around his neck, allowing him to move the two of them.

She smiled as she stared up at Jasper, his golden eyes beckoning her closer. The dance continued and she was completely enchanted by him, as was he with her. Her smile unconsciously fell as her eyes shifted from his lips to his eyes.

She slowly began to lean in, unconscious of her actions as if she were in some sort of daze. It was Jasper, she knew that was certain. She could feel his power over her, and he was not using it.

She took a breath in and was suddenly brought back to reality. "Oh...um..." She said as she took a step back from him, as the song had ended and had turned into something upbeat again. She smiled awkwardly and said, "I'll be right back. Restroom."

He nodded slowly, distantly, as if still trying to bring himself back to reality. He shook his head and nodded again, pointing her in the direction of the restrooms. She thanked him quietly and headed off to the restrooms.

When she reached the restrooms, there were a couple girls leaving with smiles on their faces as they headed off, back to the party. Y/N walked into the bathroom, checking to see if anyone was there. When she was alone, she stood in front of the mirror and let out a long breath as she stared at herself in it.

She closed her eyes, took in a breath and then opened them again, revealing the golden eyes of the witch inside of her. They faded and she couldn't help the little smile on her face. She shook her head and went to wash her hands, splashing her face to get her thoughts straight. Jasper definitely had a hold on her that she couldn't quite explain. She knew she had feelings for her, Y/N was never one to block those out because she so rarely felt anything other than fear and anxiety.

She went to dry her face, grabbing a paper towel. The door opened and she could immediately feel the vampire behind the presence. "Rose or Alice?" She asked, a smile on her face. She threw the paper towel away and turned around.

Her eyes widened in fear and she stumbled back, her back hitting the wall. The red-headed vampire in front of her let a small and angry smirk spread over her face. "Guess again." She said, quiet and harsh.

"Victoria..." Y/N breathed, her voice trembling slightly in fear. Victoria walked closer as she looked over her dress. "I gotta say, you do pull that dress off. But...I wonder how it would look covered in your own blood."

Y/N's legs grew weak as her fear only grew, overwhelming her. She hissed and dark laugh, "Don't worry. I won't kill you, not yet. I'm going to wait my time. And when it is right..."

She was directly in front of her in no time, she brought her hand up in the air, bringing it down harshly as she scratch her arm. Four deeps cuts began to bleed on her arm, seeping from the wound and dripping onto the floor.

"That will only feel like a papercut." Victoria finished, a harsh hiss in her tone. Her lips curled back over her teeth as a small snarl left her lips. In another moment, she was gone, leaving nothing behind but Y/N on the restroom floor with a bleeding arm.

She held onto her arm, trying her best to keep it down so she didn't alert any humans. She breathed heavy and harsh through her teeth as the cuts hurt like hell. She tried uttering a simple spell, one to heal the wound, but only words escaped her mouth as her magic didn't flow through them.

She continued to try and use the spell, but it didn't work. Y/N closed her eyes shut and instead mumbled a spell to calm the pain. "Calme la douleur, ne fait plus mal." She said.

The pain of the wound slowly slipped away, not entirely but enough for it to simply feel like a papercut. She stood up shakily, still weak in fear of what had just happened. She grabbed a bunch of paper towels and pressed it against her wounds.

A moment later, Rosalie and Alice were in the room, standing over her worried as they moved the paper towels out of the way to see the cut. They both covered their noses, smelling the strong and delicious scent of her blood.

She covered the cuts back up and did her best to keep it away from the two. "Are you okay?" Alice asked, her nose still covered. Y/N nodded and spoke, "You shouldn't uncover the cut. Witch's blood is strong and potent, any other time it smells mostly normal, but when fresh and spilled, it's too strong to resist."

They worried over her, looking back at the cut and at her face. "I'm fine. I put a spell on it, it only hurts a little. But I should go before it wears off and people see."

They still looked at her with uncertainty plain on their features. Y/N muttered a spell to set an illusion over the wound so no one saw the real thing, "Cachez ce qui est réel. Montrez ce qu'ils voient." Alice and Rosalie looked at the cuts and stared in wonder, not seeing the deep and bleeding wounds anymore.

Y/N sighed, disposing of the paper towels and grabbing more. She pressed them against the wound and spoke, "I'll go. You stay here and enjoy your night, I'll be fine."

"No way." Alice told her.

"We we're coming with you." Rosalie backed her.

Y/N sighed, "I don't want to take you away from this. It's not fair on you."

They sighed and Alice told her calmly, "It's okay. We've had the prom experience before."

They were insistent on helping her and she knew they wouldn't take no. They got her out of the restrooms and were immediately met by Jasper and Emmett right next to them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward walking over, looking as inconspicuous as he could with Bella at his side.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, looking at her arm as he could clearly catch a whiff of her blood. He scrunched his nose up a little, trying his hardest not to focus on the blood. She nodded, "Yes, you don't have to come. Stay here, I'll be fine."

Edward shook his head, "You're one of us now."

She smiled lightly and they left, a few people staring but others at the school used to the Cullens doing strange things like this. They all got in their cars, driving away to get back to the house.

On the ride back with Jasper and Alice, they asked what happened to Y/N to distract themselves from the blood. Y/N bit her lip, she didn't want to worry them with Victoria. She especially didn't want to worry Jasper. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel so tight she was afraid he might crush it.

She spoke hesitantly, "I don't know... It happened so fast I couldn't tell who or what happened... The whole thing remains mysterious to me..."

Alice was a little unsure of her answer, but accepted it nonetheless as she sat in her seat, a little unsettled. Jasper, on the other hand, only squeezed harder on the steering wheel. He knew she was lying. Not just because of how anxious she was, but because he could sense it in her. He could feel it.

Why would she need to lie to him?


	10. Chapter 9

When they arrived back at the large house, the illusion had far been forgotten and discarded, the magic wearing off to reveal what was behind the mask. Though, she had to give some of that credit to herself. The masking spell only works as long as the person using it told the truth. If a lie is told, the illusion would weaken until it was fully broken.

Jasper got out of the car, opening her door and helping her out in a rush. She walked into the house with him at her side. Before they could even reach the porch, Esme and Carlisle are rushing out of the house, smelling the blood from inside.

Carlisle walked over, stopping a short distance away from her. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, his arm coming up to his nose to cover the scent of the blood. She nodded, "Yes, but my spell is going to wear out soon... Can you fix this?"

Y/N very carefully lifted the towel off of her arm to show just enough of one of the scratches for Carlisle to see. He looked at it for a second, assessing the wound and nodded. She covered it back up and nodded, "Okay."

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Alice gave her a reassuring look and went into the house to get away from the blood. Carlisle took in a small breath and then held it in. He lowered his arm and went to her side, walking with her into the house as he examined the wound.

Esme walked next to her, holding her breath as they all got into the house. When they got inside, everyone had gone to another room, farthest from Carlisle's office to smell as less blood as possible.

Esme broke off when they got into the house and Carlisle headed to his office, Y/N next to him as she felt the spell wearing off. Carlisle sat her down and began to grab his supplies. "Any pain?" He questioned.

Y/N shrugged, "It's coming back. The spells wearing off..." She screwed her eyes shut as the hurt from the deep cuts slowly returned to her. "Then I better work quickly." Carlisle spoke, bringing his supplies next to the table.

He moved her sleeve down her arm, freeing it so he had more to work with. He looked at where he'd just removed the sleeve, seeing a mark on her skin. "What happened there?" He asked, brushing his hand over it as he tried to see what it was.

Y/N got a small look at what his eyes were trained on and she looked away, "James." The mark he was looking what was one of the punishments she had received from not performing an unknown and, as far as she knew, nonexistent spell right.

Carlisle looked at her facing away from him and asked, "Are there more like them?" She didn't answer. She only continued to look away. That was response enough. Many more.

Most of her body was decorated with them. Most of them from James, then another chunk from Victoria, and only a couple from Laurent, but only because James had made him. Y/N could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to hurt her.

Carlisle caught the hint, telling him that she didn't want to talk about it. Not right now, at least. She would come around.

He removed the towels and examined the wound again, looking at it to see exactly what he needed to do. He spoke to himself, thinking out loud about what he needed to do.

He got to work, trying his hardest against the scent of her blood. Y/N chewed on her lip. "Sorry..." She mumbled.

He glanced up at her before looking back at her arm, "No need to apologize. It's not your fault that you got hurt."

"I know...but the blood... It's-"

"You have no need to apologize for the blood you have. You were born with it, you didn't choose it." Carlisle responded, continuing to work at the cuts. As he stitched up the first one, he asked, "Why is your blood so much more potent, stronger than human blood?"

She shrugged her free shoulder, "A witch thing. The magic in us spreads throughout our body, our blood. We'll smell mostly like another human, just a tad bit off. But when our blood is spilled, it's...this." She motioned to her arm.

Carlisle nodded, taking in this new information. Y/N furrowed her brows. She'd seen the way the others reacted to her blood, how they covered their noses and stayed a safe distance away, trying their hardest not to stand too close or breathe too much in fear of hurting her. But Carlisle was here working away at her wounds, breathing like any other day and behaving in such a normal way, for vampires, at least.

"The others were having so much trouble with it... You don't seem too phased." She asked, tilting her head slightly. Carlisle looked up for a moment as he continued working, "Centuries of practice."

She nodded, "Yeah, but it's only been, like, fifteen minutes... The others were having so much trouble..."

"The others haven't been away from human blood, or witch blood, I suppose, for as long as I have...especially not Jasper." Carlisle responded.

She furrowed her brows as she spoke, "Strange."

"How so?" Carlisle asked, taking another moment to look up at her. She shrugged one shoulder and looked back over at her arm. "Jasper seemed the calmest out of everyone...besides you, of course."

Carlisle's head shot up for a moment, staring in disbelief. "Really?"

Y/n nodded and Carlisle thought about that for a moment before getting back to the task at hand. "Strange, indeed." He slightly mumbled.

There a slight silence before Y/N asked shyly, "Did you ever think about living differently...?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned."

She furrowed her brows, tilting her head as she asked, "Damned? The Sun Children aren't damned."

Carlisle asked confusedly, "The Sun Children?"

Y/N screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, "Oh, that's right. Sorry, witch talk. Vampires aren't damned."

"Then you and I agree - Edward doesn't believe there's an afterlife for our kind. He thinks we've lost our souls." Carlisle explained.

Y/N shook her head, her eyes slightly glazing over with golden hints dancing in them as she spoke of some of the witch history seared into her mind. "The Sun Children were made with people who had souls big enough to contain the powers they would be given. And, if they were to pass on, they were given a special place with the ancestors. When red eyes and golden eyes came to be, those who died with red eyes would be put in the afterlife the spirits placed the traitors while the golden eyes were given a place with the purest of the witches."

When she stopped speaking, she shook her head and closed her eyes. She apologized, "Sorry. Witch talk. When we speak of our history, it comes from our ancestors before us. Like we're in a daze. It's...definitely a trip once you leave it..."

Carlisle only shook his head, "Don't apologize. You and your kind are very fascinating and I'd love to know more when you decide to share." Y/N slowly smiled. Being given kindness like this was still so strange to her, after her years with James and Victoria, and the times with her frightened and strict parents, she hadn't received much of it.

"I'd be happy to. I hope you enjoy rambling because that's kind of what happens." Carlisle laughed and continued with his work.

Soon enough they finished up and everyone slowly returned from the farthest sides of the house. "Do you know any healing spells? Maybe something that can speed it up?" Carlisle asked.

Y/N chewed on her lip, "No, I'm not powerful enough for healing spells. It's advanced magic and I have a lot of practice until I get there. So, we'll have to do it the human way." Carlisle nodded and gave her a smile before letting her go.

She was exhausted and she knew she had to sleep, rest up because questions would be asked tomorrow and she didn't want to do that tired. She told everyone a good night and walked off to her room, a little on edge about going up the stairs alone. She was still a little afraid from what happened earlier with Victoria.

She got to her room and opened her door slowly and cautiously, stepping inside as she got ready for bed. After she was dressed and getting ready to climb in the bed, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said after a moment of hesitation.

The door opened and Jasper stepped in. He stood tall as he walked in just a little and said, "I didn't want to bother you, Y/N, but I have a question."

Y/N gulped a little and asked, "Yeah?"

"Why did you lie earlier?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he spoke to her.

She looked down at her feet and asked, "What do you mean?" She must have been in trouble. She had to have been in trouble.

Jasper shook his head, "You know what I mean? Why did you lie back there? What really happened?"

Y/N was growing a little anxious, inching toward fear. It was a habit for her after the time she spend with her previous coven. They would ask her why she did what she did and some form of punishment would follow. She swallowed back a tear that wanted to escape, shrinking in her spot as her memories of some of her punishments flooded in, Victoria's words.

"I'm sorry..." She croaked, her voice a whisper, so small that only Jasper would be able to hear. Jasper could sense her distress and walked up to her carefully, deciding not to use his speed and scare her further. He wrapped his arms around her, the first contact making her jump in surprise, thinking he was going to do something else.

He pulled her into a reassuring hug as he told her softly, "Hey, hey, hey. There's no need to cry, darlin', no one's going to hurt you." She fell into the hug, a silent sob leaving her. Jasper used some of his power to calm her down a little, giving her just enough warmth, careful not to overwhelm her or give her so much that she felt wrong about it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie, I just didn't want to worry any of you." She whispered a small cry. Jasper rubbed circles against her back and whispered, "It's alright, everything going to be okay. Don't cry. Who attacked you tonight?"

Y/N sniffled and said in a whispered and broken voice, "Victoria."

Jasper looked back at her, closing his mouth at the mention of her name. "She's not going to hurt you again. Not if I can help it, I promise."

"Don't tell the others." Y/N said quietly, "I don't want to worry them with something that won't happen yet."

"How do you know she won't attack now?" Jasper asked.

Y/N sighed, calming herself enough to speak in a steady voice, "Victoria said she would wait until the time was right. She can be very patient. We won't be seeing her for a while... I don't want anyone to be constantly worrying about me if it's not going to happen anytime soon."

Jasper didn't like it. He didn't like not having more defenses for her, but he agreed anyway. He nodded and pulled her into his chest again where she breathed in his scent and sighed, letting shaky breath come out as her senses calmed.

"I won't tell anyone. But I can't promise Edward won't find out." Jasper spoke.

She nodded, "He'll understand. I have a feeling..."

Jasper nodded and sighed, he kissed her head, not having a full grasp on what he had done, as it was completely impulse and instinct. Y/N smiled at the kiss, though, and sighed, "I need to get to bed."

Jasper nodded and wished her a good night, beginning to leave the room. "Um," she started as he reached the door, "Could you stay with me? For tonight? I'd feel better if I had someone here...and I'd like it to be...you."

Jasper nodded and walked over to her, climbing in bed with her. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, falling to sleep with him next to her. She felt safer already. Jasper felt so safe to her.

Maybe it was a witch thing.


End file.
